konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Bestiary
There are many monsters in Konosuba World. Below are many of the monster that made their appearances in Light Novels and Anime. They are organized into nine categories. However, the organizations are just from intuitive feel, they are NOT from any official sources. (*) Denotes named unique monster. Those are usually Demon Army Generals or other monsters with strong power and/or high intelligence. Plant-Types Plants in Konosuba have feelings, and many will fight hard against been harvested or eaten. Some plants, like Anraku Shoujo, have decently high intelligence, and can even speak human languages. * Cabbage: it flies in Konosuba. When cabbages are ready for harvest, they usually flew and escaped in mass migration. * Lettuce: it flies too. They give less experience than cabbage, so they are less valuable. Few lettuces usually got mixed in with the cabbages during their migration. Somehow, Aqua managed to find mostly lettuce during the cabbage hunt. * Anraku Shoujo: this plant monster takes on appearance of a wounded girl, and lures unwitting humans to stay with and protect her. One particular Anraku Shoujo grew near the path to Crimson Magic Village, and was later taken out by Kazuma. Animal-Types The monsters in this category all have animal shape, or strongly resembles some type of animal. However, their true monster types may be mysteries. * Giant Toad: giant sized toad that can swallow livestock and humans whole. During their mating season, they may venture toward human settlements, so guilds usually issue kill quests to protect the city and the livestock. They don't like metals, so most properly equipped adventurers can easily take out those monsters. * Unicorn Bunny: cute rabbit monsters with a sharp horn on their foreheads. However, they are carnivorous and usually travel in large groups. * Onion Duck: cute duck monsters with a onion bulb grown on their heads. A rare monster that gives decent amount of experience. * Lizard Runner: human-sized lizard monsters that run really fast on their two hind legs. Most of the species are male, but, when a princess runner appears, they will compete with other species to determine who is the fastest among them and worthy as princess' mate. * Hawkite: another runner-type monsters. They can sense and will target hard objects. They will charge toward the hard, durable object at break-neck speed, and then jump at last moment to avoid impact. Darkness was targeted by those monster during their travel to Alcanretia. She claims that the hawkites targeted her because of the small trace of admantite in her armor, but it is more likely that they are targetting Darkness herself. * Black Fang: a giant beast. Darkness wanted to take the quest to fight one, but was rejected. * White Wolf: large white wolves that usually travel in packs. Darkness wanted a quest to fight white wolf pack, but was again rejected. * One-Hit-Kill Bear: bear monster with high offensive power. Megumin wanted to take on the quest to fight one, but Kazuma rejected the request. * Rookie Killer: a large black, wolf-like monster. They are very cunning. They usually herd and protect a group of goblins, then use them to lure nooby adventurers. * Chomusuke (*): Megumin's adorable cat familiar. * Emperor Zell (*): Aqua's pet chick. Although Aqua claimed that she had brought a dragon egg and hatched a avian dragon, Emperor Zell looks like and acts like a new born chick. Undead-Types Reanimated corpses of the dead. While some high ranked undead have high intelligence, most low rank monsters can only act on instincts or orders of their creators. Since they cannot die on their own, some of them seek out Aqua or people with high holy aura to help them pass onto afterlife. * Zombies/Skeletons: reanimated corpse of the deceased * Undead Knight/Undead adventurer: corpse or skeleton of fallen warrior. They are more powerful than zombies and may retain some of the skills they learned in life. * Bone Dragons: carcass of fallen dragon. Although they cannot use dragon magic anymore, they became more powerful physically. * [[Beldia Dullahan|'Beldia']] (*): a powerful Dullahan. One of the Demon King's Generals. * Lich: Highest ranked undead, known as "No Life King." They are usually extremely powerful arch wizard in life, and usually became even more powerful as lich. There are only two known liches. * Keele (*): Keele was a powerful arch wizard from centuries ago. He became a lich to protect his loved one. When he felt Aqua's presence entering Keele's Dungeon, a beginner dungeon constructed by him ages ago, he woke up from his long slumber and later asked Aqua to help him pass on. * [[Wiz|'Wiz']] (*): undead lich who is a total pacifist. She manages a magic item shop in Axel. Despite being one of Demon King's Generals, she looks and lives like a regular human. Ghosts & Spirits Monsters without physical body that wandered in place they are most familiar with. Snow sprites and Winter Shogun have "physical body," but those come about as physical manifestation of other people's imagination. Their physical forms are not exactly real. * Snow sprites: look like cute snowballs with two eyes. they appear on snowy mountains and usually just float in air. "Killing" a snow sprite is rumored to cause spring to come half a day earlier. * Winter Shogun (Jack Frost) (*): master of snow sprites, that looks like an ice samurai. He is a very powerful monster that will appear to protect the snow sprites, when adventurers harmed the sprites. His shape and part of his strong power comes from the imagination of past divine relic holders. He can slice through Darkness's sword with ease, while he cannot be harmed since he doesn't have real form, not even by Explosion. Kazuma got killed by Winter Shogun once. * Anna Asteroid (ghost) (*): the ghost of the young girl that lived and died in the the main party's mansion. Demon-Types Residents of Hell that are summoned into Fantasy World. When high-level demons are defeated, they are simply banished from the physical world. They don't "die," and can simply be re-summoned again later by worthy summoners. * Goblin: weak demon monster that usually travel in group. They are only size of human child, but are vicious and can use weapons. They are sometimes accompanied and protected by a far more powerful Rookie Killer. * Anis (*): Female greater demon that serves Wolbach. * Haust (*): Male greater demon that serves Wolbach. Devil-Types Devils are also residents of Hell. Unlike Demons, they feast on human's negative emotions, and they are usually more powerful than demons. Vanir, in particular, can self-resurrect into spare mask, when he is defeated. * Succubus: low-level devil from Vanir's realm. Some of them opened a Succubus Dream Service Shop in Axel. They feeds on male humans' lust and little of their vitality. * Maxwell (*): arch devil with the power to manipulate facts, a twister of truth, and Vanir's close kin. He is one of seven Dukes of Hell. He is very forgetful and is partly controlled by Alderp via a divine relic. He feeds on pain and despair, sort like opposite of Vanir. * Vanir (*): arch devil of foresight, one who sees through everything. He is one of Dukes of Hell and former Demon King General. He feeds on shame and disappointments, but doesn't like pain and despair. Dragons & Wyverns Strong mythical monsters with exceptional high defense and magical power. * Fire Drake: land-bounded reptilian monster. They have red scaly bodies and can breath fire. * Ancient Dragons: Mitsurugi used his divine relic, Magic Sword Gram, to defeat one with just one strike. It is large, can fly, breath fire, and use magic. Other Mythical Beasts Monsters from myths and lore * Chimera: Mythical creatures that are hybrid of various organisms. Sylvia led an army of Chimeras, and she was personally responsible for creating them with her power. * Manticore: Strong mythical beast with head of human, body of lion, and wings of bat. They sometimes fought against griffins for territory. * Griffin: Strong mythical beast with the head and wings of eagle, and body of lion. One was petrified and served as landmark in Crimson Magic Village. Aqua wanted to unfreeze the griffin statue to see a real griffin, but Kazuma stopped her in time. * Sylvia '(*): special chimera that can merge with both organic and inorganic matters. She(?) looked like a towering beauty with attractive body shape, but she is actually a chimera, and can be considered as both male and female. She is one of the Demon Generals, and can also use her power to create and modify other chimeras. Other Game Monsters Monsters found in many traditional video games * 'Orc: half pig humanoid monster with abnormal sexual appetite. However, unlike traditional games, Orcs in Konosuba are all female. * Slime: Unlike traditional games, Slimes have high magical resistance and are entirely immune to physical attacks. Large size slimes are among the most dangerous monsters in Konosuba. * Hans (*): Sentient mutant slime with corrosive, poisonous composition. He is one of the Demon Generals. * Destroyer (*): Mechanical monster built by ancient civilization. Although it has no will of its own, it is programmed automatically to destroy cities and towns in its path. Non-Monsters There are at least three different non-monster races in the Fantasy World: * Humans: regular human * Crimson Demons (Humans): genetically engineered humans with crimson eyes and high capability as wizard * Elves: race that usually have pointed ears, attractive features, and are master bowsmen/bowswomen. * Dwarves: race that usually have short but beefy build, large beards, and are master smiths. Also, Demon King and Goddess do not belong to any of the above groups: * Demon King: This is actually a title granted to the most powerful magical being that rules over the Demon Army. So he/she/it can be from any race or gender. Megumin actually wanted to defeat the current Demon King, and become the new Demon King, or so she claims. * Goddess: powerful gods that helps spirits transition into afterlife. They also usually govern some aspects of life, and can grant power or protection to their believers. So far, there are three known goddesses in Konosuba. Category:Monsters Category:Terminologies